


How to Bind Your Demon

by MahTohSka



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Sex Demon, brief Peter/Egon, incubus, oh boy what fun having a sex demon inside you what joy what rapture, possessed Egon, top Janine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: An incubus is being released from an artifact, gradually taking hold of Egon ... Janine notices and wants to claim the demon for her own.





	1. Crave

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this for TheMusicalCC for an art trade. Inspiration was drawn from an erotica comic called 'The Invitation' by InCase (I highly suggest reading it, very Lovecraftian in design and story). The demon's voice throughout this story is Matthew McConaughey's.

A three tiered cluster of crystals sat before him, it was pulled from a collection of other crystals that were deemed to have strange PKE signatures, this one the strongest and strangest of them all; what was also strange about it was the color of the composite itself - Egon concluded the makeup of the crystal was calcite, but the colors were normally white, green or yellow. This one displayed a smokey quality, red and black in some parts, mostly up at the top tier; what he was curious about was the high PKE reading the crystals gave off, getting down to what was causing it garnered an unnoticeable response from the cluster. 

It wasn’t until week two of intense studying that Egon had been noticing the changes; the shape was beginning to smooth out, rather phallically, and he felt an ancient power rush directly to him on contact each time he touched it. Curious to tap into it, he brought it home for a more private research. Turning it over a few times in his hands, a small voice in the back of his head reached out to him. 

_‘Use me … I crave your touch … your essence …’_

His eyes subtly glazed over, hand subconsciously stroking the crystal’s shaft; closing his bedroom door, Egon stripped to his bare form, noticing his cock had gradually stiffened. With a cocked brow, he glanced at the object in his hand and to his own junk, curious at the sudden sexual power it was emanating; laying in bed, keeping one hand on smooth crystalline phallus, he grasped his increasingly throbbing member with the other after applying lubrication to his hand. The smooth object began to softly vibrate in his hand, his free hand absentmindedly stroking it in tandem with his own. 

Egon groaned as he jacked off, hips gently bucking into his right hand; the energy overpowered him, the warmth of the crystal object feeding him intense pleasure. He came quickly, his cry choked by how powerful his orgasm was - it was nothing like he ever experienced; panting and sweating, he noticed some of his cum had gotten onto the object. He noticed a faint red glow gradually pulse once it was painted with his seed, his brain curious for more; he positioned himself to kneel in front of it on the bed, masturbating before it. 

The voice that had spoken to him before crept back into his mind, his eyes becoming half lidded and dull as he stared at the crystal dildo. _‘I crave it all … I desire you … give it all to me … give me your essence …’_

Egon panted and shivered, bending to the voice’s will; he nearly fell over, catching himself, madly stroking his throbbing cock, the voice coaxed him further, praising him. He grabbed the crystal dildo, bringing it before him, steadying himself as he leaned down and licked along the shaft, gently sucking on the head; a deep growl rose from him that turned into a mewl, taking more of the dildo in as he sucked it like hard candy. 

_‘Oh, that feels amazing … you’re doing so well … tell me you love me …’_

“I love you …,” he panted, taking a breather before hollowing his cheeks on the dildo shaft, hearing a purr in his head. 

_‘Good boy … such a good boy … call me ‘Master’ … it gives me a power trip … go on … say “I love you, Master”, pet …’_

“I love you, Master …” Egon’s half lidded eyes showed a faint ember burning in his pupils, eyes glazed and adoring the crystal phallus he was sucking off like it was a real cock. 

The small voice in the back of his head sighed out in shudder, a deep purr followed. _‘Paint me white, pet … come for Master …’_

He positioned the phallic crystal before him, giving one final stroke before he froze and came directly onto the object; a deep groan sounded in his head, Egon’s cry became choked, rapidly blinking his eyes as he came to after his orgasm. He didn’t see the bright red glow from the crystalline dildo burn bright before it became dull and disappeared the moment he opened his eyes and looked down at the object before him; the energy was gone, the smooth crystal itself now having a red appearance on shaft and black down at the rocky base. Spengler lifted a brow, getting off to shower and head to bed, placing the strange artifact on the nightstand. 

“Did … did that thing change its shape on its own?” Venkman inquired the moment he walked past Egon studying it. 

Spengler broke his concentration from his research, glancing from Peter to the now obvious crystal dildo before them. 

“I’m currently trying to understand the why it’s changed,” Egon looked back into a tome, “it’s PKE reading is similar to … well … incubi and succubi.”

Peter’s brow perked up. “So … it’s harboring either of those.”

“Possibly. Most likely an incubus. Succubus energy is often stronger, but I wouldn’t rule it out.” 

Venkman slowly nodded his head. “Okay … well, have fun with that.” As he heard Venkman slink away, a soft voice faintly emerged in Spengler’s mind. 

_‘Imagine you topping him … the mortal thinks he’s an alpha … but you’re the alpha around here … just think … he’s pinned below you, you’re ramming him with that long, thick cock of yours … begging for more ...’_

“Egon?” A voice pulled him out of his trance, he turned his head to see Janine approaching. “Do you want to go out tonight or have take out?” She was eyeing the red crystalline dildo for a brief moment, catching Egon’s cheeks turn pink. “It looks different from two weeks ago.” 

“Something’s manifesting it, possibly an incubus,” Egon inched it away. “I’d like to get take out if that’s fine. Greek?”

“Sure,” she softly smiled. “My place or yours?”

“I …,” he glanced over at the artifact and back to Janine, “prefer your place, if you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind at all,” she stepped forward, fidgeting with his tie. “I’ll see you tonight around 8? Or whenever you’ve had enough … studying.” She was eyeing the object again, Egon felt a twitch in his trousers. 

“H-how about when we’re both off,” he stumbled over his words, taking a rag and covering the crystal dildo. 

“Works for me,” she pecked him on the cheek. A smirk appeared on his lips. 

“Wanna scene after food?” a twinkle came in his eye. 

“Be a good boy, and we’ll see,” they shared a quick kiss before she went back down the stairs. 

_‘Such a pretty face … and mouth … that mouth would look lovely around your cock … and I bet those legs would look great around your neck … breathe in her sweet nectar, drinking it …’_

Spengler felt his pants twitch again, bulging; he softly growled, taking a break from studying and went into the bathroom, unzipping as he relieved the stress bunching up below. 

She noticed something that could be a good or bad thing; she had been teasing him for nearly two hours, normally orgasm denying was played out to fifteen minutes, but he assured her he could go longer. A good endurance test, but she wasn’t expecting it to stretch this long; she would be ready to pull the cord that was cinching his scrotum, but for now she pressed on. Janine gave a lick along the shaft, Egon pulled at his restraints, huffing and panting at the overbearing sensation. 

“I’m surprised you’re lasting this long,” she kissed and gently stroked his cock, “but I’m gonna push you one last time, pet.” She lowered herself on his rigid member, the man below her mewling and giving short groans in a fit of overloading senses concentrated in his groin. 

“Please … please …,” he panted, “Miss … I need to …”

“To come? Not yet,” she leaned down, gently nipping his Adam’s apple, trailing kisses along his throat and jaw. She sat up, grinding her hips and started to ride him; his mind was going blank, eyes spacing out as the pleasure was overwhelming. His face scrunched and smoothed into pure ecstasy, brows faintly knitting together; Janine saw this as an opportunity to ease off him and pull the string. She resumed her position, loving the feeling of being full with him inside her; she watched his eyes widen, feeling his hips wildly buck into her. Her hands were on his chest, the pair gazing into each other’s eyes. “You can come for me now. Come for your Mistress.” 

It didn’t take him long after a few thrust up into her, his cry gradually releasing itself as it was built up in the pit of his stomach, crawling up his chest and roaring through his lips - did she see a glint of fangs on his bottom teeth? She let it slip away for now, Janine leaned down as she showered her shivering pet with gentle kisses along his neck and jaw. He panted and faintly shook in his restraints, pulling at the wrist cuffs tied to the bed posts as her lips trailed across his shoulders and down his broad chest, his half lidded stare being met with her soft hazel eyes when she sat back up; apart from her suspicions with the almost unnoticeable fangs, Janine could’ve swore she saw faint embers burning in his pupils - but in the blink of an eye they were gone. 

“You doing okay?” she asked, cupping the side of his face. Getting a nod, she warmly grinned, getting off her lover and undoing the cuffs. “You did so well, pet. I’m proud of you.” She gave him a peck on the cheek, Spengler answered back with his hand running through the back of her head and a long kiss, their foreheads touching after they broke off. 

In the shower they shared an occasional kiss, Egon came up behind her, his hands roamed her supple frame; a finger gently trailed down her side, a hand gliding across her stomach before it reached up and massaged a pert breast. She let out a sigh, leaning into him, her hands over his forearms, briefly closing her eyes. Spengler rested his chin on her head, taking this moment to be present with her - the water rushing down their skin, fogging up the room, his hand gently kneading the soft tissue on her chest; a voice in the back of his mind absentmindedly guided his other hand to her folds, his middle finger delving in to rub at her bud. 

He stopped when Janine was startled by this action, his hands releasing themselves, a pang in his gut thinking he shouldn’t have done that. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, his breathing becoming nervous. 

“Just startled me is all,” she mumbled, taking his hands in hers and had them resume their fondling as a small grin formed on her lips. “I quite like it.”

A smirk appeared on his lips, giving a peck on the top of her head; Janine bit her lip as his finger circled her hardening bud, her foot popping a bit at a tug of a nipple and a hard rub on her clit. She leaned into him more, grinding her hips against his; the pressure he was applying to her burgeoning pleasure areas quickly became hard, pressing down roughly on the hardened bud as his finger worked it back and forth and in a circle. His hand massaging her breast pulled on a teat, squeezing her soft tissue as Egon nipped and bit along her neck; a small gasp escaped Janine’s lips forming into a mewl, hand reaching up to pull at his hair, granting more access along her neck and shoulder, softly panting as the passions became intense.

A soft growl rumbled from his chest, his kisses and hands rough as they worked her succulent frame, his cock gradually becoming rigid; a beast was being unleashed, her soft moans and panting was music to his ears, but something else was triggering the feral nature of him - he could smell her arousal. Each breath in sent crashing waves of bliss, relishing in her sweet flavor, it drove him mad. Egon harshly nipped at her earlobe, rough kisses on her neck below it, his cock hard enough as he stopped fingering her and lifted her leg up, a large hand gripping the soft flesh of her inner thigh; they steadied themselves, Janine sharply gasping when his cock thrust inside her, a blast of her aroma hitting his senses hard. 

_‘Oooh, she feels so good, don’t she … so nice … fits you like a glove, boy … you know what to do …’_

His hips started to rock in a steady rhythm, Janine let him take control, relaxing as she enjoyed this immensely; she gradually closed her eyes, a corner of her lips subtly curling up, unbeknownst to her Egon’s pupils burned that faint ember, fangs were starting to be noticeable each time he snarled and sneer as they rutted in the shower. There was a faint itch and pounding near his temples, like something wanted (or wants) to grow there. Spengler whined and lowly moaned against her ear, gently nipping on it occasionally, tightly shutting his eyes for a brief moment, that same energy the crystal gave off pumping through his fevered body; subtle changes were happening to him he didn’t stop to notice - whatever the crystal was harboring, it was leaking into his system and gradually corrupting him. 

She felt pinpricks along her skin, teeth grazed along her neck, a sharp cry escaped her lips, his hips picked up a hard thrust; he heard Janine pant and moan his name, her flavorful scent mixing with it as the combination fueled the pulsating energy inside him. Egon shivered, holding her close to him with one arm as his other hand lifted Janine’s leg up a tiny bit more and rammed harder inside her voluptuous folds, getting a prolonged moan through bit lips from her. How he wanted to delve in her pussy and drink her sweet nectar, the thought driving Spengler mad with pleasure, picking up the pace. It didn’t take long before he gave one final thrust and came, biting down on the crook of her shoulder and neck with his cries and growls muffled, Janine crying out as her orgasm crashed down on her; the water continued to shower on them, their bodies faintly trembling, Janine had goosebumps as his lips gently kissed the noticeable bite mark he left behind.

Egon pulled out of her, heavily panting, the energy that had consumed him gradually faltering, but the signs of corruption still showed the second Janine turned around to kiss her lover on the lips; he saw her surprised expression, thinking there was something wrong. She saw the burning embers glow brightly in his pupils, the rounded tops of his ears seemed to be slightly pointed, the skin on his forehead coming down to the bottom of his brows a dark ashy almost soot like color. 

“Janine? Are you alright?” Fangs - she saw fangs when he asked her. She quickly blinked to make sure it all wasn’t real. By the second blink all the strange features had vanished, which made Egon furrow his brows even more. “Janine?”

“I … was just amazed how … incredibly wonderful that was,” she told the truth, but it held a small lie - she didn’t want to tell him what she saw. Janine wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking him on the chin. “I’m alright, I’m just loving how feral you’re getting.” She smirked. “I might have to tame whatever beast you got inside you, not that I mind the roughness.” 

Egon gave her his own smirk, arms reaching around to hold her close. “Hm, well, might have to get the whip and chair out then,” he grinned, sharing a kiss with her.


	2. A Hypothetical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a headcanon between a small group of us that Ray is a counselor for human/non-human relationships.

“Ray … hypothetical question,” Janine had stopped by Ray’s shop three days after her and Egon’s shower moment, the image of those burning coals in his eyes, the fangs, the discoloration still fresh in her mind, “if, say, you suspect a demon is influencing someone close to you, or is gradually possessing that person until it’s too late, how would one go about … making the demon submit to you?”

He straightened with his back to her, brows furrowing at the question, smoothing out as Ray turned around to face Janine, giving a slow nod. He had an inkling this was in reference to the strange crystal artifacts he and Spengler were studying - any crystals that provided a positive PKE reading Ray had tucked away in several spots in his shop to boost a safe and guarded environment. It was the odd calcite tiered crystal that caught both his and Egon’s attention, the latter volunteered himself to closely study it more.

“As in bind the demon to your will?”

“That’s another way to put it,” Janine lightly shrugged. “Has he … said much on what was going on with the crystal?”

“Spengler did say it has the same readings of an incubus,” Ray nodded his head, setting a small stack of books down on the counter, leaning on them. “With the dangerous possibility it is holding one in its confines, if your hypothetical does become reality, incubi are tricky to bind. You’d have to literally catch them with their pants down, and I stress that greatly, otherwise it won’t be so successful.” He briefly paused, lightly biting his bottom lip, fearing it did become reality. “Have you noticed anything?”

“From what I saw, half his face, from the forehead to his brows was sooty, he had fangs, and his eyes were like coals in a dying fire,” Janine drew out her description, somehow finding it erotic suddenly, she started to feel an ache in her folds. “But after I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn’t dreaming, that all was gone.”

“How long ago was this?”

“About three days ago.”

Ray’s face subtly dropped, brows perking up briefly. “If it was yesterday, you’d have a chance to rid of its influences and we would’ve secured the crystal in a binding case so it doesn’t escape, but since it’s been that long, Spengler’s spent an awful lot of time studying that thing to the point it’s revealing its true nature to him and … Spengler being Spengler he’ll see through it ‘til the end, just like past experiments, no matter how dangerous.” He paused, standing up as Ray placed his hands on the counter’s edge and leaned against it. “The question is … do you _want_ to have this thing inside him? Exorcism is no problem, we can yank that sucker out of him, and I’m not judging anyone if they have a loved one possessed by either succubi or incubi, it’s a matter of containing them safely otherwise they’re gonna go off and impregnate half or all of New York.”

Across town at the firehouse, he absentmindedly scratched the area around his temples, softly growling at the ceaseless itching; he pulled a mirror that sat on the work table to notice any changes. Day one after his and Janine’s shower moment, he noticed his canines had morphed into fangs, a smaller pair grew on the bottom. Day two (on that night he had brought it home again, masturbating in front of it which he proceeded to lick his own cum off of), his pupils burned a faint orange color, and his fingernails were gradually changing into claws with a smoky quality to them, like his fingers looked burnt after being electrocuted; now day three, a constant itch and throbbing by his temples. 

He could handle the subtle changes - the fangs and the eyes, but the effects the crystal was having on him drove Egon to see this through, knowing should this incubus possess him, it would be pulled out of him and trapped in the containment unit. The velvety drawling voice in the back of his mind gave him imaginations Egon suddenly dreamed of actually doing … most of them involving Janine. It told him of wild fantasies, passionate nights, glowing bodies in the aftermath of such feral needs; both human and trapped demon craved to ravage her body, admire her, dominate her - and maybe a few other people to make slaves out of. 

_‘It’ll feel good to have them submit, them offering themselves to you, legs wide open … pleading for you to fuck them raw … we’ll be in this together, boy … fucking one mortal at a time, and it’ll be amazing …’_

Janine contemplated Ray’s question. If there was a way to contain it and bind it to her, then it’d be hers to control. “Would Egon be himself after I bind it?” Getting a nod from Ray, the gears turned more in her head. It was determined she’d keep it, after all … the sex would be great. “Okay. How do I go about binding it?”

Ray gave another swift nod, disappearing behind the bookshelf and procured a small box with intricate carvings on it. “I was hoping to put these out for display, but given your current situation, I’ll give these to you.” He opened the lid revealing two steel bracelets. “These are made from Damascus steel, powerful enough to subdue an incubus. In the heat of the moment, clamp these buggers on. Some incubi and demons have names, others don’t. If it doesn’t have a name, make one up on the spot, can be as demonic sounding as you like. Once these bracelets are on, call, or make up, the demon’s name and command it to your will.”

Janine took a moment to process the information. “Does the commanding have to be formal? With the ‘thee’s and ‘thou’s?” 

“Formal, but not that formal,” Ray elaborated briefly. “Monikers like ‘Son of Lilith’, ‘Demon of Desire’ work and have nice rings to them when you’re addressing it.” He closed the lid, passing the box to Janine. “Be safe, you two. Good news is if you decide to exorcise it later on the down the road, we won’t have trouble with it since you’re commanding it to be banished back to Hell.”

“Thank you, Raymond,” Janine softly smiled, meeting him for a light hug before she walked out, having a plan to feign falling for the demon’s advances … only to catch it and make it hers.


	3. Let Me In

Seemed strange to see a man buy nearly twenty white candle, four of them being red; the clerk didn’t pay it no mind, shrugging off knowing New York was full of weirdos - even if they had claw-like fingernails and their pupils were a burning orange color. Spengler kept the crystal close to his person as he trekked to his apartment, closing the blinds in his bedroom and shut the door, arranging the candles around the room, specifically positioning the four red candles - two on the floor at the corners of the bed, the other two in the stands on both sides of the bed. 

He shut off the main lights once the candles were lit, the bulb on the nightstand lamp painted red to help with mood lighting; quickly stripping to his naked form, he noticed a soot colored appearance on his hands, the claws completely black. Checking in the bathroom mirror he saw what Janine saw four nights ago - the pointed ears, the fangs, the same soot coloring from his forehead to his brows that bled to the bottom of his eyelids, fading out to his normal skin tone. His brows furrowed once he noticed black bleeding into his sclera but kept the irises in tact, his pupils burned like dying coals in a fire; looking back down at his hands, the discoloration faded halfway to his forearms, oddly fascinated at this transformation. Spengler took one last look in the mirror, soaking in the changes so far to his appearance before coming back into the bedroom.

He set the smoothed crystal before him on the bed, sitting on his feet as he knelt; the energy radiating from the artifact coursed through him, Egon steadily breathed through his nose as he stared, bracing himself as he calculated this would be the final one. The crystal indeed held an incubus, it would need to feed off Spengler’s sexual energy in order to be set free; from the moment he first touched it, a connection was felt, the demon imprinting itself onto him and vice versa (however, the latter unintentional). Over the course of studying it, the crystal was gradually revealing its true nature to him, morphing into its phallic shape; what was peculiar about all this was the apparent symbiotic nature this incubus was displaying - it needed Spengler, giving him a lustful drive just as the mortal was feeding it his own energy. 

Egon reached back for lubricant, putting a dollop in his hand, taking his dick in hand; he stimulated the head and rim, sucking in air as his libido spiked, cock quickly coming to life. He gave a low groan, gently rocking his hips as he spat in one hand to wet the phallic crystal, stroking it in tandem with his. Eyes concentrated on the head of it, the shape had certainly made a crystalline copy of his own cock - well endowed, and delicious enough to suck on. Spengler licked his drooling lips, the urge to suck making him growl and moan; he snarled, rising to his knees, his left hand stopped stroking the red and black crystal, his right pointing his cock directly at it while he jacked off with determination. His orgasm came quick, shivering as he came onto the crystalline dick, eyes widened at the red glow it radiated; there was a small shock that caused him to let go of the shaft, the tingling in his shaking hand built up in pressure before it surged across Spengler’s shoulders to his other hand and throughout the rest of his body, kicking the pleasure centers of his mind into overdrive. His wild eyes came back to the head of the crystal phallus, the demon’s voice sounding in his mind.

_‘Well, clean it up, pet. Lick it nice and clean for Master … and I’ll show you a trick.’_

The overly sensitive mortal leaned down, lips enveloping the head, taking the shaft in inch by inch, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back each time. The incubus moaned, considering himself lucky to find a mortal like Egon; the human had a sexual drive that hadn’t been tapped into much, and it was so refreshing and empowered him. It only seemed fair to reciprocate the energy - the demon had a thing for tall handsome men. Spengler hummed and moaned with the cock in his mouth, pulling back to see the artifact had taken on a flesh like appearance. 

_‘Let me in, pet. Be a good boy, now.’_

Egon reached for more lubricant, liberally lubing the artifact before laying on his back and prepared his puckered hole; eagerly grabbing the dildo, he didn’t waste anytime easing it in, moaning and mewling in the process. He marveled at the thickness of it, now knowing what it feels like to be fucked by his own dick; once he got it all in, he took a second to adjust before fucking himself, starting with a slow pace. His free hand reached up and grabbed at the pillow his head laid on, gripping the corner tight, toes on the bed curling. Spengler’s eyes unfocused as he rhythmically pushed and pulled the dildo at blissfully blinding pace, mouth ajar with whorish moans. 

_“My, my, what music you make, pet. Let me help you.”_

What … that wasn’t in his head. He felt his hand be released from the dildo that as halfway in - Egon focused his eyes on a shadowy figure that looked humanoid, a toothy smile that bore fangs, thick dark wavy brown hair hanging to his shoulders, some of its locks hiding part of his blank face apart from two eyes that were burning embers; its clawed hands gently spread the human’s ass cheeks, the shadowy demon sitting itself better at the angle he needed. Egon felt the position was more comfortable, getting the idea and wrapped his legs around the translucent but solid demon’s waist. 

_“There’s a good boy, now you’re gettin’ it,” the incubus’s voice was a smooth drawl. “You’re gonna have the time of your life, pet. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.”_

“Master … you’re here …,” Spengler had a sleepy grin on his face. “I’m so glad you came …”

_“And I’m glad to be here, pet,”_ the demon reached a hand forward, caressing the human’s face, Egon leaning into the ghostly hand. _“Aw, look at you, so cute.”_ Its thumb brushing his cheek. _“And what pretty eyes you have.”_ The incubus huffed, leaned down, sharing deep kisses with his human; he gave hard thrusts inside Spengler, the mortal moaning underneath him. The demon pinned Egon’s wrists above his head, growling as the kissing grew intense. He broke off momentarily, an elongated tongue crawled out of the demon’s mouth as he smiled, diving right back into dominating his mortal pet; its tongue snaked down Egon’s throat, the human moaning around it with eyes rolling up, a short muffled cry sounded as the hard, slow thrusts continued. 

_‘You’re doing so well, pet, giving in to Master. Such a good boy. Your body is a work of art, so wonderful … so fuckable.’_

The incubus broke off the rough kisses, his tongue pulling out of the human’s throat; Egon’s half-lidded eyes focused on the demon’s stare, becoming entranced by them. The demon caressed his face, sticking a thumb in the human’s mouth which got sucked on, replacing it with an index finger that also got the mortal’s lips around it. Spengler opened his mouth, jutting his tongue out as the demon’s clawed index finger trailed along the middle of it, the incubus sat up, placing both hands on Egon’s chest as he felt the human’s heart beat under his transparent hand. It cocked its head to the side, waving a hand over Spengler’s face to see the human fully with its own eyes without the demon’s markings on him. 

_“Oh, my, what a handsome lil devil you are,”_ the incubus flashed a smile. _“I bet you get all the guys and gals fawning at you.”_ Egon’s cheeks burned pink. _“Are you shy, honey? Cat gets your tongue each time you wanna tell a certain someone how beautiful or handsome they are?”_ Getting a small nod from his mortal pet, the demon pet Spengler’s hair. _“Don’t you worry none, okay? Like I said, we’re in this together, pet. Now, do you want Master to fuck you like there’s no tomorrow?”_

“Yes, please,” came the sleepy response, Egon made himself comfortable. 

_“You are just too damn cute,”_ the demon purred, the hand petting Egon’s hair pulled at a handful, getting a groan from the human below. _“Well, then, I’m your huckleberry, pet, and I’m gonna fuck you like the dozens of whores I’ve impregnated. Rough,”_ a harsh kiss on his chin, _“and wild,”_ he bit and sucked on skin at the corner of Egon’s jaw, a mewl escaping Spengler’s lips, _“just like the fucktoy you are.”_ With its other hand it pulled at a nipple harshly, the demon’s hip giving hard thrusts. _“Are you my fucktoy? Say it, pet. Are you Master’s fucktoy?”_

Egon groaned at the harsh tug on his nip, moaning as the thrusting became hard, panting, “I’m your fucktoy … I’m Master’s fucktoy … please fuck this fucktoy, Master …”

_“Quite the submissive, aren’t you? I bet that little red head owns you, doesn’t she? Are you a good boy for your Mistress? What are you to her? Inquiring minds would like to know, pet.”_

“I service … Miss when she needs me,” Egon held back a groan but it came out full force, “I …,” he huffed, “I protect her … I’m loyal to Miss … I love her, and she gives the same in return …” That last word was drawn out ending in a cry as the incubus pounded harder in him, the demon gradually becoming opaque. His nipple was free from the harsh pulling, the incubus steadying himself as he leaned down, his red elongated tongue licked along Egon’s clavicles. 

_“Hmm, how very interesting, pet. She sounds like a real treat, but … I have to say … I think it’s time the tables turned, hm? Wouldn’t you like it if she was the one on her knees, calling you ‘Master’?”_

“I’ve … signed my servitude to her … it’d be … breaking our contract …” Egon harshly gasped as he felt ice cold hands take hold of his lungs and heart, stopping everything in its tracks. The hand pulling his hair had freed itself and dug into his chest, his brown eyes widened at the blackness that was bleeding from where the demon had its hand in him.

_“When I’m through with you she will,”_ the demon growled, _“every man and every woman in this whole city will be calling us ‘Master’.”_ It paused, chuckling. _“Well, me mostly. You’re just gonna be along for the ride. I want you to look into my eyes, pet.”_ Getting no response, its roar got Egon’s attention; as they stared, Egon’s irises burned away as the burning embers in his pupils bled into them, the black seeping into his sclera. _“Good boy. I’m done with the foreplay, shug, I’m gonna fuck you raw, fucktoy. And when I’m done with you, Egon Spengler, she’ll be next. Just you wait.”_

There was a weird wave of energy coursing through him the second the demon said his name, making him completely vulnerable and bound to the demon’s will and mercy; the incubus pulled his hand and dick out, turning Spengler’s body to have him chest down and ass up, the demon not wasting time and plowed right into Egon’s hole, the human below him moaning. The demon sneered and snarled, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulled at it, Spengler’s cries filling the room as he was lifted by his hair, pushing back against the incubus’s thrusting. 

The soot coloring came back on his face and hands, the coloring now ending up at his elbows, as did the fangs and pointed ears; the claws dug into the mattress, but a new matter was burgeoning near his temples. The same itch returned, however something had started to grow out of them - they curved and spiraled, the tips of the horns stopping a little passed the back of his head. Egon caught himself in the full body mirror close by, seeing what had now just grown out of his head; in the rational part of his mind, he was fascinated by the recent addition, a harsh pull at his hair brought him back to the present moment. 

_“I may have been trapped in that damn crystal for centuries, but I caught your name at the beginning, Spengler,”_ the demon panted, _“Me knowing your name, well, you know the repercussions of giving your name to someone as malicious as I, don’t you, pet. I hold some kind of higher power over you. And in this case,”_ he gave a hard thrust, pausing for a brief moment, _“I do. For eternity.”_

He pulled out and let go, stroking himself to keep the momentum. _“Just a little bit more to go, pet, and we’ll be done. You wanna come suck this, don’t you?”_ Spengler shook once the incubus let go, panting heavily. He glanced over his shoulder at the throbbing red cock the incubus had, the demon’s suggestion burrowing deep inside his mind, Egon’s mouth sealing itself around the well endowed cock, purring around the shaft as he got to deep throating it quick. The demon pet his hair, smirking down at his pet. _“Like sucking your own cock, Spengler? I gotta say, I’m impressed with it.”_

As he pet his toy’s hair, it started to grow in the same wavy, thick wavy locks the incubus had on his head; with a quick glance up at his Master, Egon was starting to see his appearance was becoming that of the incubus. The demon grinned, seeing that the mortal was catching on. It hissed as Spengler hollowed his cheeks, witnessing a bit of the human’s tongue becoming red and elongated like his, coiling it around the shaft and rubbed along it, Egon’s mouth concentrating on the head. 

_“Goddamn, pet, turning into quite the sex demon, aren’t you?”_ the demon chuckled, suddenly bucking his hips a few times, grabbing the mortal’s horns and rammed his cock right down Egon’s throat, fucking it deep and raw. _“Fuck … that’s it … that’s a good fucktoy … let Master fuck your throat …”_

He let the incubus take hold, eyelids fluttering close as Egon enjoyed being face fucked by his incubus Master; he steadied himself with one hand as he stroked himself with the other, moaning and purring around his Master’s cock. The incubus humped his face two more times before freezing and coming inside Egon’s mouth, painting his throat white, the human swallowing every drop. The demon pulled out, a thick stream of saliva connected the head and Spengler’s lips, the incubus smiling at the sight of his host staring up at him with a submissive stare and a mouth full of cum. 

_“Don’t you look just precious,”_ the demon purred, scratching around the base of Egon’s horns, causing the human to purr and lean into the scratches. _“Swallow the rest now. Good boy.”_ The human relished the very last of his Master’s cum as he swallowed it, getting onto his back as the incubus moved forward, cock still raging with every intent of fucking Egon’s hole raw. The demon smiled to himself as he saw how completely submissive Spengler was - presenting his used hole, cheeks spread, that pleading stare, it was really damn cute as he knelt there in front of his host. 

_“Maybe I’ll possess someone else have you as my submissive,”_ the incubus stroked himself. _“You’re just too damn adorable.”_ He inched closer, the head of his cock just at the entrance of the human’s hole. His eyes got darker, a dark aura radiated off him as his and Egon’s stares were fixated on each other, anchoring the human to him with it and these powerful words, _“You fully open up to me, mind, body, and soul. You fully submit to me, your Master. You will abide by my commands and obey them. Do you accept your Master?”_

That connection Egon felt at the beginning began to feel like he and the incubus were merging - which was a problem Tomorrow Egon would wake up realizing what he’d done - but at this moment in time, it would feel wonderful to completely submit. He’s waited so long for this, wanting to be one with Master.

“I accept my Master.” 

The last thing he remembered was the demon’s smile as a thick lengthy cock was rammed into him, his and the demon’s cries echoing as he drifted off into blissful oblivion. 

He woke with a snore, bleary eyes glancing around his environment, feeling very sore in his ass; Egon found himself sprawled naked across one part of his bed, he weakly got up, wondering what the hell had happened. His head pounded like multiple sonic booms happening, he staggered to the bathroom for aspirin. Spengler wasn’t prepared to see his reflection in the mirror - thick, wavy, brown hair, Kudu-like horns in a miniature version that curved a little past the back of his head as he gradually turned his head. His brow perked up at the pointed ears, gazing at his changed eyes - the black sclera and orbs of dark, burning embers, looking at the soot coloring fading into his normal skin tone just below his eyes. 

He staggered about the room, trying to find the crystal artifact he had brought home, making his room an even bigger mess. Finally finding it, his face dropped to see it had gone back to its three tiered shape - but the color was green with tips of white; rushing back to the bathroom it was becoming clear what happened. 

“Shit.”


	4. Good Use

“What’d you do to yourself?”

Egon whipped his gaze to Peter standing by Janine’s desk, Spengler looking like a deer in the headlights. He had managed to make the rather demonic appearance disappear before he left his apartment by willing it, but maybe an ear became pointed or his eyes had changed. 

“Nothing … why do you ask?” 

“I just noticed you have this …,” Peter gestured about Egon’s frame, “you’re just carrying yourself differently is what I’m getting at. In a good way. Like you had a very good night with a lucky lady.” Egon watched Peter’s gaze move away and wink to someone coming from behind him, Janine just walking in. She froze next to Spengler, her sixth sense kicking into high gear as she could feel the carnal aura that was radiating off him like a beacon, the pair staring at each other briefly; there was a smile in his eyes, a tingle in the back of her mind that she was trying to resist whispering sweet words into her ear, Janine let her defenses fall to let the demon invade her with tasteful images of her and Spengler. Egon smelled her arousal, stifling a growl harboring itself in his chest, his body stiffening to evade the urge to take her there in front of Venkman.

 _‘Just something to think of, darlin’. You know you want it,’_ the drawl in her ear whispered, getting wink from the being inhabiting Egon’s body. Playing along with his advances Janine gave a small smile, sharing a kiss with him. She felt a thrill rush through her, quickly going down to her increasingly aching folds, Spengler’s arms brought her chest to chest with him as their lips collided; Janine melted in his embrace, trying to pick herself up and gain control of the situation, but the overwhelming venereal energy oozing from Egon made her slip away into wanting more and submit to the incubus. 

“Okay, okay, break it up here, kids,” Peter started approaching them, setting his mug on the desk with intent to pull them apart. “Someone might walk in here and think we started a voyeur club or somethi-”

Two hands grabbed for the sides of his head, and a pair of lips sloppily connected with his. Peter harshly blinked a few times once the person who kissed him broke off, blue eyes focusing on a pair of intense brown ones; his dumbfounded stare continued, brows gradually drawing together, soon Venkman pulled his trademark grin as his features smoothed out into a smirk. 

“Why, my dear Spengler,” he playfully purred, “I didn’t know you had it in you.” His remark was met with a cocked brow from the scientist and a twinkling smirk in the other’s eyes. “Unless you’re taking this time now to come out, which I’m fine with who you are, anyway. Y’know,” Peter raised a finger and lightly shook it to gesticulate his words, “I had an inkling back in college you’d be into guys,” he dropped his hand, “guess it’d be a matter of time before -”

His mouth was smacked with a pair of lips again, this time answering back with his own kisses; Venkman showed the slightest bit of initiating tongue into his make out with Spengler, but a smooth and surprisingly long tongue snaked its way passed his lips. He wanted to suck on it as it slithered partially down his throat once he and Egon locked lips, his arms going to wrap around the other before Spengler broke off; Venkman saw the long red tongue briefly as it retreated back into the other’s mouth, his half lidded stare seeing the embers burning in the black voids that were Egon’s eyes. 

“Why don’t you put your mouth to good use elsewhere,” came a commanding purr from Spengler’s smirk. “I have some work needed to be done, and I could use your assistance.” Egon, or the incubus rather, pulled away from Venkman, slinking back over to Janine who was recovering from her wild kissing with her lover. “I’ll meet you upstairs shortly.” 

Peter wasn’t sure what made him make a bee line for the lab upstairs and patiently sit on the stool next to the table, but did it feel good to sit and wait for more commands. Janine was helped into her chair, large hands gently rubbing her shoulders, his lips pecking her cheek. 

A soothing drawl was subtly showing itself in Egon’s voice as he purred in her ear, “I’m going to be gone for a little while, but I want to think of me for the time being. Remember all those nice things I showed you.” He kissed her right temple. “I’ll see you around.” He slinked off her, casually making his way up the stairs; Janine harshly blinked, getting spooked when the phone rang. She put a hand on her chest to settle down, picking up the receiver on the third ring. 

There was a small handful of other crystals and carved artifacts that needed to be scanned and catalogued before being sent back to the Natural History Museum, Spengler took a moment to pause his work, briefly closing his eyes and let out a hum; he hitched his breath as he felt Venkman purr around his length, a forceful suck when Peter hollowed his cheeks, the latter being knelt under the table sucking him off. 

“This is what your mouth is really good for,” that drawl snuck back in his voice, Spengler neither wanting to care or pay attention to it. “Better than trying to smooth talk women and bullshit anyone else, isn’t it.” Getting a prolonged affirming moan, he smirked. “Thought so.” It felt like a vacuum was sucking him off just then, a drawn out throaty moan escaped followed by a sharp inhale. “Fuck … you know who’d enjoy this more than me? I bet Walter Peck would like to have those lips of yours around his dick.”

He got a small protesting sound from Venkman, Egon grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair, shoving the man’s mouth and nose to the zipper; Venkman nearly choked on Egon’s length, calming himself as he relished the hair pulling and forced deep throat. 

“How about if I dropped you off at his doorstep, tied up with a gag to keep your mouth open so he can fuck that big mouth of yours? He’d say," the demon was able to mimic Peck's voice perfectly, "‘Why, Mr. Venkman, come to kiss and make up for all the times you’ve mouthed off to me? Come to say you’re sorry? I see you’d rather make up for it in a different manner.’ Then he’d grab you by the hair like this,” he pulled tighter on the clump of Venkman’s hair, making Peter groan at the feeling, Spengler moved Peter’s mouth along his shaft, “fucking your mouth like he owns you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you.”

Venkman moaned, letting Egon use and fuck his mouth, occasionally hollowing his cheeks in a vacuum like suck; a deep growl rose out of Spengler’s chest, getting off the stool to stand and dragged Peter out from under the table, his other hand grabbing a handful of Venkman’s hair. Egon panted and growled, his fangs became prominent as the rest of his demonic form showed; Peter wasn’t aware of the changes happening above him as he was face fucked, but he could hear deep growls that sounded like a lion or a wolf. Finally, one more thrust before his nose was smooshed against the zipper, Egon painting Venkman’s throat white with his cum. Spengler looked down at his hands once he let go of Peter’s hair, seeing they were black with the claws protruding from his fingernails; knowing he let his horned demonic appearance slip into the open, Spengler closed his eyes and willed it away, resuming his human form.

Venkman gradually pulled off Egon, drinking the last drop and came off with a wet ‘pop’; he staggered to his feet, taking deep breaths as he panted. He saw the red coming onto Egon’s cheeks, he smirked and patted one. 

“We should do this more often,” he grinned. Egon gave him another warning look, Venkman getting the hint and walked off, his hands raised defensively shoulder height. While Egon had Venkman suck him off, Janine had gotten off the phone, giving Ray a ‘hello’ when he walked in; she caught him just before Ray set one foot on the landing, pointing up above, and mouthed Peter and Egon’s name to him. Stantz got the idea, taking the note Janine gave him for a residency that needed to be checked on for potential ghosts.

She sat back down at her desk, idly minding her time with a magazine, a voice slipping into the back of her mind which gradually got her to imagining Egon eating her out; the magazine set down, she leaned back, hitching her skirt up and massaged her folds. Pressing a finger against the nylon and undergarment, she let out a low purr, letting the image and feeling of his tongue delving into her burn into her head; Janine worked her finger back and forth over her hardened bud, keeping her moans quiet, she saw the demon’s eyes peer up at her, his long tongue fucking her pussy as he ate her out. A moan escaped her lips, her free hand massaging a breast as she pressed harder on her clitoris; the demon’s tongue was now replaced with his lengthy prick, pounding into Janine’s wet folds, a small cry she meant to stifle let loose from her mouth. She heard a stool get knocked over and shuffling above, snapping her out of it for the moment before the growls and roars became apparent; Janine finished herself, coming down from her orgasm with a satisfied sigh and went back to reading just as Peter was coming down the stairs. 

“Forgot my coffee.”

As soon as Peter disappeared from the lab, Egon felt a new rush flow down to his throbbing member; he could smell Janine as she presumably was fingering herself judging on the moan and cry he had heard while he was fucking Venkman’s mouth. Feeling embarrassed from what just transpired, he wanted alone time and privacy, locking the bathroom door.

While the day progressed, perhaps Spengler counted the incubus not interfering on calls as a blessing; he could feel it waiting in the depths of his core, only coming forth when necessary, but on down time while driving he’d catch Venkman’s stare in the mirror or in his peripheral vision. It was brief though he’d (or the demon, it was hard to tell) send Peter snapshots of Venkman being dominated by Peck or Egon himself, seeing Venkman squirm and try to hide his growing erection made Spengler smirk. Ray caught the smirk in the rearview mirror as they drove back to Tribeca after a successful bust, and hearing Peter shift in his seat and give a huff sent a wind of caution to Stantz about Spengler’s current situation. He prayed to whoever was listening that Janine will be successful in keeping the incubus under control or all hell will break loose.


	5. Taking the Risk

“Any plans tonight?”

“I have nothing going on. Do you have something in mind?”

Janine lightly shrugged. “Just got a little something from a friend the other day, a new toy. Thought we’d try it out.” 

He playfully eyed her from his peripheral vision. “Are you going to keep this thing a mystery from me?”

“Let’s just say it’ll spice things up a little,” she winked.

“Like you guys need spicing up in the bedroom,” Venkman commented as he was playing an arcade game across the way. “You two kinksters couldn’t need anymore spice with the way she’s got you on all fours with a leash and collar barking like a dog, and trust me we’ve all seen the little marks you give him.”

They shot Venkman a glance just as the game beeped game over with Peter exiting the room as he hid his smirk, coming back to face each other with a perked brow. She leaned forward, pecking Egon’s cheek. “I’ll see you tonight, okay? Same time? Eight?” He slightly turned his head to her, the skin on his forehead turning black with the eyes quickly transforming in the blink of an eye to those burning embers in the pitch; he gave Janine a wink, a corner of Spengler’s lips curled up to reveal a sharp fang.

“We’ll see you then, darlin’,” a noticeable drawl purred behind Egon’s voice. “Get ready for the time of your life.”

She lightly chuckled, leaning on the table, inching closer to him. “I’ll get the cuffs out, ever been hog tied and pegged before? I think you’d look wonderful like that.”

The incubus straightened, turning on the stool to face her, leaning his head subtly to one side with his eyes briefly averted. “And I think …,” his left hand shot out to press his middle and ring finger up and underneath her skirt, Janine sharply inhaling as they applied pressure against her folds and onto her bud; as soon as he started working them back and forth in a faintly rough manner she started to groan, his other hand reached up to lightly pull at her hair. The demon got close to her ear, the tip of his tongue licking from the corner of her jaw up to the entrance, pressing harder on her clit, feeling her get wet under his touch. “And I think you’d look wonderful on your knees, or face down and ass up, like all good sluts should be. Moaning like one of my whores as I plow that sweet ass and pussy of yours with his cock, filling you so plump of our seed, you’d be nothing but a cock sleeve for us.”

An image of her laying on her back, wrists pinned above her head, her legs around Egon’s waist as he thrusts away into her, but it’s not his face - it’s the demon’s. He kept rubbing hard against her, the incubus grinning as he watched her imagine it all, her arousal making his pants bulge considerably. 

“That’s it … just think of him ravaging your body, breaking you with each mind blowing orgasm, wouldn’t it be nice for once to call him ‘Master’? Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” He pulled at her hair harder, the rubbing picking up a steady pace. “You’re completely helpless, mewling and squirming as you can’t get enough, day and night you’re just thinking about his cock fucking you so hard you can’t walk for a week. You want to wrap your lips around it and suck it so much your mouth is constantly open from one too many blowjobs. A perfect little hole ready to suck him off.” She lowly groaned, feeling her knees buckle, trying to stay up. His breath ghosts over her neck and behind the ear, the incubus gives her ear another lick, the tip teasing itself inside. 

“So now the tables are turning, the dominant becomes the submissive,” the incubus purrs, “you think ‘it won’t be so bad’ or ‘I want to submit to him’ and you finally sink to your knees in front of him, presenting your beautiful supple frame. He’s the one putting the collar around your precious neck, and oh does it feel good. Can you feel it slip around that pretty throat of yours?” 

She doesn’t know what’s real and what’s fantasy at this point, Janine can see Spengler look down at her as she’s kneeling in her vision and it feels all too real; his stare is commanding, determined as he buckles the collar which makes her shiver and lightly moan. The demon’s grin turns into a wolfish smile as he presses on, he almost has her, his fingers feeling soaking wet. 

“Good girl … he’s standing before you like God Almighty because the fact of the matter is he is god, your god. A powerful, domineering, and caring god. You must pay your respects to him, he expects worship from you, loyalty and love. He asks you, ‘What’s my name?’ And what do you say?”

She tries to fight it, the word crawling its way up her throat and stuck just inside her mouth. Janine was starting to realize this incubus was going to take her then and there, make her his instead, regardless of the setting; she prayed for a saving grace to get out of this and gain control. Her battle against the demon’s powerful suggestions found her starting to lose as the word slipped out. 

“Master …”

“Good girl, very good,” he purred, rubbing a little harder in speed. “And do you love your god, your Master?”

“Yes …,” she gasped harshly at the growing pace, “please …”

“Please what?” he growled, the grip on her hair tighter, starting to pant as his crotch was on fire feeling and smelling her arousal. 

“Please fuck me … Master …”

Egon suddenly snapped his eyes open at those words, gradually pulling away as he saw how flustered and lost Janine looked; his heavy breathing calmed as he slowly released his hand from her crotch, feeling faintly sick in his stomach piecing together what the incubus was attempting to do to her. He helped Janine to her feet, carrying her to the sofa in the lab, sitting her down first; he knelt before her, feeling her pulse before getting up to check her eyes. 

“Janine? Janine, wake up,” he resumed taking a knee, holding one hand while the other gently took hold of her upper arm and faintly shook her. 

Her breathing settled as she opened her eyes, seeing Egon’s features were normal - no demonic influence; she saw how upset he was and started to feel the same, embarrassed even. This demon might be out of her league in terms of binding it, the incubus deemed more powerful than anticipated and it showed on Egon’s face that he knew that as well; he was starting to show he was sorry for what had transpired, soft kisses on her hand, his body language speaking for him. 

She couldn’t believe she would slip away that easily, Janine faintly shivered and sniffled a little, feeling cross with herself. She looked down at him averting his gaze as he sat on his feet. “Come here,” her voice not shaking as she gave a firm but gentle tone. He sat beside her, an arm across Janine’s shoulders as she leaned into him. “You’re a dumbass for letting this happen. Curiosity killed the cat, Egon, didn’t your mother tell you that? This demon has you under his thumb, but don’t let it get to me. You know what’s required of you?”

“To be loyal and protect you. To love and to serve.”

“And I reciprocate that to you, minus the serving. I guide and care for you, and with this thing inside you, I need to act on the protecting and caring. Otherwise this thing will destroy us both.”

“Then we get it exorcised. I’ll inform Ray to get a trap set to -”

“I have another way.” Egon furrowed his brows, her glance meeting his confused stare. “I have something that will work. Only if you’re okay with it. Down the road if need be, we can exorcise it then.” She paused, seeing a corner of his brow perk up. “It’ll keep it subdued, so it won’t come out like it just did, and it’ll be bound to me alone. We’ll both be in the ones in control of it, we won’t let it run amok. Agreed?”

Spengler took the moment to contemplate the outcome of having an incubus inhabit his body for an indeterminate amount of time. His whole brow lifted at the notion of keeping it contained and subdued, which is something he wanted. “It’s risky … but I’ll take the risks.” 

She pecked his chin. “Good. Let’s head to my place. We’re not done with aftercare.”


	6. Too Bad for Him, Lucky for Her

Later that night, it became apparent to Janine that this was in a way a life or death situation. Either she’s successful in binding the demon to her or she fails and ends up bending to the demon’s will; it helped boost her confidence as Egon lightly squeezed her hand or embraced her in a comfortably tight manner to ground her and let her know in his own way he has faith in what she’s doing. They shared a moment standing at the foot of the bed, he came up behind her and held Janine close to him; he lowered his head to rest his chin on her shoulder, her right arm over his, the other hand reaching up to pet and caress his head. Janine began to feel at ease while their breathing became synchronized, his arms gently squeezed her. She linked right hands with him, her thumb brushing against his. 

“I love you, Janine,” he audibly whispered. 

“I love you, too, Egon,” she replied in the same manner. “Ready?”

“Are you?”

She took a deep breath, amazed he was keeping his breathing in time with hers. “Yeah. I am.” They gradually let go, she slipped off her lace underwear, sitting on the edge of the bed, stimulating her labia and clitoris. Spengler sat like a dog a foot away from her, his eyes focused on her pussy. “Hungry?” He nodded, resisting the urge to go after it, he placed one hand forward. “No, stay.” Her pet whined lightly. “Stay, boy.” The hand was put back, her pet faintly groaned. Janine hitched her breath as she dipped a finger in her pussy, fucking herself with it before adding a second finger. 

“Looks like … Miss is going … to do the work all … by myself,” she panted as she continued, “unless you be a good boy and stay just a little bit longer …” Her fingers pulled out as they trailed back up to rub around her clit, Janine laid back, grabbing a breast and massaged it. She heard him whine and moan, sitting back up to see that pleading look in his eye, making her feel sorry she was keeping him from doing his job. 

“Those puppy eyes … every time,” she sighed, a grin on her lips. “Okay. Come and clean up my fingers, then you can eat.” She held out her two fingers which her pet hungrily took in his mouth, lapping up her juices. Janine pet Egon’s hair once he was finished, the pair sharing sleepy grins; he softly kissed the inside of her left thigh, trailing his lips to the other thigh. He came back to her folds, gently blowing air on her hardened bud, gliding his tongue over it that sent a shiver up her spine. 

He hooked his arms underneath her thighs, hands massaging her soft flesh as Egon delved into her immediately, sucking hard on her clit causing Janine to sharply inhale. His tongue ran circles around it, trailing down to lick at her wet opening, getting a growl out of him; his tongue elongated, Janine giving a moan as she felt it fuck her, curling her toes and lifted her feet up to rest on his shoulders. She laid down and arched her back, moaning with his tongue flicking at her bud, twisting it even before he went back to drinking her nectar and fucking her with his now long red tongue. Janine felt the carnal energy permeate off Egon, letting it soak in her skin which made her pussy flow into his mouth, adding fuel to the fire building between them. 

One hand let go to attend to his throbbing cock, dipping a few faintly clawed fingers in her, getting a cry out of her, and wet his dick with her sopping juices; Egon panted and groaned as he stroked himself, going straight back to pleasing Janine. His purring in her vagina sent a ripple of bliss up her back, hitching a breath. She reached a hand down, pulling his hair and got him up on the bed with her, scooting towards the head of the bed; Egon wasted no time inserting himself in her aching folds, the pair giving sighs of satisfaction the moment he sat deep inside her and became one. His deep lion like roar made her shiver, he softly growled in her ear as Egon started a slow rhythm, Janine pushing back against him; her eyes opened to witness his appearance change before her as he lifted his head.

It was gradual, but each passing second of the transformation brought forth another blast of pure sex dripping off him and onto her, making their bodies hypersensitive and erogenous zones. First came the soot color skin bleeding down his forehead to the bottom of his eyes, fading and blending into his normal skin tone; Egon’s lips formed a sneer before forming into an open mouth, the fangs showing when he snarled again. She felt the claws glide along her back and sides, seeing the black discoloration that would cover his skin from the biceps down to the very fingertips and claws; Janine hissed and purred as those fangs scrapped along her neck and clavicles, her hazel eyes staring at his wild gaze - still brown, the sclera maintaining the white of his eyes. She could see the ember starting to glow in his pupils, they shared a few deep kisses, his hips picking up the pace slightly.

Breaking off their kisses, she saw pitch seep into the white sclera, the dying coals burning into his irises, the tips of his ears pointed; this was the face she saw in the shower, letting the feral gaze in his changed eyes burn into her mind. Janine lifted a hand to caress Egon’s face, her changing lover leaning into it with a purr; his hair started to grow long, thick and wavy, stopping just at his shoulders. A short goatee sprouted from chin, his horns finally showing themselves to her as they curled and curved back, Spengler groaning and snarling as they grew. He tightly shut his eyes, letting out another roar, feeling a lion tail sprout from his tailbone at the same time of his horns growing.

When his eyes snapped open, Janine felt a pang of fear strike her core; staring at her was the gaze of a predator - primal, dangerous, curious at his prey before him. She saw into those eyes that Egon was losing himself to the incubus, but at the same time he was still there with her, making her shiver with excitement. He stopped thrusting, gazing at her with that wild stare and reached up to gradually pin her wrist down, lacing his fingers with hers; Janine didn’t see a human staring into her - she saw Egon become an animal right before her eyes, a predator she knew to be careful around, but unbeknownst to the creature making itself fully known to her … Janine intended to tame it and domesticate this new beast within. She’d done it before, she’ll do it again.

He slowly leaned his head right and left as he studied her with darting eyes, waiting, soaking in her beauty as she was anticipating his next move. Janine cautiously reached up her free hand to feel the texture of one horn, noting small thin ridges along it; the creature before her reached to take her hand in his, gently kissing her palm and wrist, Janine letting him pin her hand down as they laced fingers. He gently ground his hips against her, Janine giving a low moan, her walls squeezing his length which made the beastly lover growl, his eyelids fluttering close for a moment. Egon opened his eyes, staring down at Janine with a feral gaze, the new tail addition swishing in curiosity; their thumbs brushed against each other, Egon pecked Janine on the forehead, touching it with his as the pair briefly closed their eyes. Spengler nuzzled his head against Janine’s, giving a soft kiss on her nose, cheek and chin before resuming their forehead touching, closing his eyes.

“I love you, Janine,” he lowly spoke, giving a couple more grinds against her, shivering as the incubus’s power was slowly driving him mad with lust and wanted to start pounding away. “I … don’t have … much time to hang on, I’m resisting best I can but …,” he sharply inhaled, his hand squeezing hers, hips furiously humping until they calmed down, “the carnal urge is overwhelming, and -,” he gave a mighty thrust with another harsh gasp, heavily panting, “ohgodohgod … I love you you’re beautiful so fucking beautiful, Janine, I can’t contain it much longer I’m sorry …”

“I love you, too,” she quieted him, pushing a hand forward to caress his face, Egon leaning into it. “This’ll work, it’ll be okay, we’re here to protect and love each other. Let go, Egon, it’ll be okay.” She brought their lips together in a deep kiss. “Let go.”

He pulled away, opening his eyes and nodded, their hands resuming their clasping as he pinned it down. Egon let out a shaky breath as he started immediately at a steady pace, relishing in her tightness and the feel around his length; he let himself sink into the deep end of bliss and pleasure, his thrusts becoming harder each passing minute until he felt like a beast rutting its mate with the way Egon’s hips slammed against Janine. She mewled and pushed against him until she couldn’t keep up and let him fuck her like the animal he was becoming; Janine allowed herself to melt under him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he bottomed out quickly, the steady pounding never losing its pace. 

He snarled against her hot skin, nipping and biting along her shoulders and clavicles; Janine cried out his name, wanting to rake her nails along his back, pull those thick locks of his, bite and nip every inch of him. Her pinned position only drove her domineering energy to spike and continue climbing - she wanted to dominate this beast. To keep it, collar it, have it by her side and at her feet; he was a handsome creature she desired, craved, having this beast inside a man she’s already collared as her submissive made this exciting for her. It was becoming clear to her that she could bind this incubus to her will, she can and will succeed. 

Harsh kisses trailed along her neck, his elongated red tongue licking at the bite marks along her collarbone, Janine was in middle of praising and crying Egon’s name when they locked lips, his tongue slithering along down her mouth and throat as he fucked it while they kissed. He broke off for a breather, going in for a harsh make out, tongue slipping in before it snaked back down her throat; Janine’s eyelids fluttered closed, purring around the tongue fucking her mouth. His hands finally let go of hers, the beastly lover caressing her head and pulled at her hair; she immediately threw her nails across his back, digging into the gradually blackened skin on his shoulders that tapered into a line to the base of the tail. 

The creature growled and purred at the sensation, breaking off their kissing to bite on the crook of her neck and shoulder, the pair reaching the peak of their orgasm; their cries filling the room, Egon gave one final hard thrust into her before coming, Janine’s high pitched cry came right after his, the wave crashing down on her hard. Her arms fell above her head, panting heavily; the creature gently kissed and licked the bite mark, letting go as he pulled out of her. He saw the work before him as he stood kneeling on the bed, tilting his head to the side with a smirk on his lips; there was more fun to be had, of course, but he’d give her a moment to take a breather. Break down her defenses, break her somewhat surprising iron will, then take her - but he wasn’t prepared for Janine’s tenacity and fiery dominant spirit to take hold of him in a matter of moments. 

She softly moaned, eyes cracking open as she sat up, her gaze finding the incubus grinning at her, idly stroking himself, seeing him sport ethereal smoky wings of dark red; Janine put up the guise of being submissive to him, knowing the demon was starting to expect this after that wild ride, letting the lioness inside her sit in repose and wait for the moment to strike. She got on all fours, gradually making her way closer, the demon’s grin growing. 

“That’s it,” his drawl purred, “good girl. Come suck your lover’s cock, show him how much you love him.” 

She licked the rim and tip, gently sucking on it, easing the rest of the head in; the demon dropped his hand momentarily, subsequently petting her short red locks. Janine gave him a pleading submissive stare, causing a chuckle out of him, she worked a couple more inches in before pulling back with a forceful suck. 

He sucked in air at that, shivering. “Such a good girl. I think our little session earlier did something to you. Thought it’d take a little longer, but most females with a will like yours fall so easily just as much as the bimbos and weaker willed ones do.” He tilted his head to the other side. “You like this, mon cherie?” 

She feigned a horny tone, “I love sucking your cock, Master.”

A brow perked up on the demon’s face, the smirk growing. “Calling me ‘Master’ already? Good girl.” He caressed the back of her head, trailing his index finger along her jaw to her chin. “You’re a fast learner. I need more slaves like you. Ones who know their place the moment I approach them.” He put his hand back by the nape of her neck, tilting his head back as he relished her mouth around his cock. “A line of humans, male and female, two by two. The second I am one foot away from them they all kneel, ready to serve, to praise and worship. I’ll fuck and impregnate every woman in New York, and I’m gonna fuck my way through every gay bar in town, even the straight men will want me.” Below, Janine rolled her eyes, not caring for this monologue. Time to shut him up.

His day dream was interrupted by a vacuum like suck from the human, sucking air in and glanced down at Janine hollowing her cheeks in a forceful suck that made him groan and melt. If there was one thing that Janine knew what to do in a situation like this - it was to treat this incubus like he was Egon; meaning she knew what gets Spengler to melt and squirm in a snap, every lick and suck, every erogenous zone she found on him, the demon shared the same spots. This incubus chose the wrong body to possess. Too bad for him. Lucky for her. 

“Hah … fffuck … holy shit that’s …,” the demon panted, his eyes gradually crossing, “amazing … don’t stop, holy fuck …” 

He pressed her further down his length, Janine’s nose right at the base as she worked around the forced deep throat, purring and moaning around Egon’s length the way she normally would, internally smiling when she heard the incubus purr and mewl; her tongue licked along a sensitive spot near the base that drove Egon mad, the demon’s eyes fluttered closed, bucking his hips into her mouth, crying out at the area being tickled. His groans became high pitched and breathy the more she purred and licked at that spot, he moved her head up and down the length, his hips meeting her mouth at the base as he thrust into it; the demon tried to pull her head back but she gave resistance before giving a forceful suck like a vacuum to the rim and took all of him in again, tongue dancing around that hypersensitive spot. 

Their eyes met and it was then the demon realized what he thought was going on; he saw a dangerous gaze in Janine’s eyes this time, he gulped hard, a cry releasing itself once she started to squeeze and pull at his balls in particular ways that made him melt. 

“You’re … not a succubus … are you?” he panted, his hand loosely hanging off the back of her head. “They’re … usually really good at hiding they are one …” 

Janine pulled back, hollowing her cheeks, mouth coming off with a wet ‘pop’. She flashed him a smirk. “I’m not, no.” She worked his cock with one hand as she sat on her feet, her other still pulling and squeezing in a rhythm that made him groan. Before he could get a word in she moved him to lay down, his head lying on the pillow best his horns could accommodate, his wings disappearing. He was going to mouth back to her, but her lips and mouth were already on his cock in a flash. She had one more trick up her sleeve as she deep throated him, Janine got herself positioned, taking all of him in to the base where she tickled that same sweet spot and switched the ball squeezing to rub and milk his perineum; she gave a throaty groan as she worked these two areas, the incubus mewling with breathy and high whorish moans, gripping the bed sheets and came with a loud cry.

She rubbed the perineum until she saw he had enough and ceased, pulling back with a forceful suck, popping off her mouth of his length. The incubus heavily panted, feeling lube was shortly being applied to his member; his mind was a hazy mess, swimming in the endless pleasure he always loved being in, this female sliding herself down on his length was really something. He groaned in delight as she sat down, grinding her hips as he closed his eyes in bliss. 

“Did Master like that?”

“Oh, yeah he did. You’re a wild one, so frisky, you know what I like, don’t you?” She ground and bounced on him in a way Janine knew Egon loved, the incubus deeply groaning and shivered. “Good girl, that’s it. I liked that look you gave me. So feral, I like slaves like that. Tell Master you love him, pet. I love it when they tell me that.”  
Janine gave him a sly grin as she ran her hands up his chest and to his shoulders, meeting his lips for deep kisses, moving them down his arms and gently grabbed his wrists, pulling them up above his head. 

“I love the man your currently possessing, but,” he heard a click, “you’re not my Master,” another click, “and never will be.” 

He opened his eyes to see Janine get off him and go to a dresser; he tried to get up but was held down by the two steel bracelets around his wrists. He groaned and growled, trying with all his might to free himself, but to no avail. 

“You see, a thought occurred to me,” Janine dug around in the bottom drawer, “you’re possessing a man I love and care for deeply. I know every inch of his body, what makes him squirm. So naturally you’d share the same sweet spots, something I wanted to use against you.” She pulled out a strap-on harness and tried to find the perfect dildo for this occasion. “The thing with Egon is, he was like you once. Wild, feral, undomesticated. Until I tamed him. On occasion I’ll let him let the beast loose, he’ll leave bite marks for days on me. But once I tamed him,” she gave him a grin, “he became the biggest puppy I’ve ever known.” 

She picked out a nice fat deep purple dildo, and a string of red satin, locking the toy in place on the harness. “The beast still gets loose now and then, but for the most part, he’s a loyal pet. You’ll learn a thing or two from him as time goes on.” Janine grabbed the bottle of lube, wetting the thick dildo before climbing onto the bed and prepared the demon’s puckered hole. The incubus moaned as her fingers worked diligently to loosen his hole, cursing himself for being so stupid to not see this coming; he tried to fight against the growing bliss from her just preparing him, failing each time a small moan escaped his lips. He sucked in air and let out a cry as she eased the head of the dildo into his cavity, the demon seeing stars. 

“There’s a good boy,” she purred, caressing his thigh, “easy does it, breathe. So I figured, why not treat you like I would Egon?” Janine eased more of the dildo inside, a shaky cry came from the incubus. They made eye contact for a brief moment, Janine gazed into those embers and saw Egon enjoying every second of this; she grinned, pulling back and easing more in until she fully sat inside his cavity. The incubus moaned, shaking beneath her. 

She tied the red satin around the base of his cock, leaning in to kiss him. “Good boy. Keep breathing, okay? Deep breath.” She gave a small thrust, getting a whorish moan from the demon. Janine started slow and steady, enjoying the demon’s ecstatic expressions, she kissed along his jaw, sharing a few kisses on his lips. “This might be how you look, but remember, slave,” she rubbed that word into him, “this body you’re sharing is mine. These lips?” She deeply kissed him. “Mine. This chest?” Her nails raked along down his torso. “Mine as well. And this handsome dick here?” There came a harsh tug that went in time with a hard thrust. “Also mine. And let’s not forget that this ass,” she lifted his lower half up and slapped an ass cheek with Domme precision, “is mine. This whole body belongs to me, demon. Which technically means,” she leaned down, grabbing a handful of hair and pulled at it, “you also belong to me.”

“Good luck trying to bind me,” he chuckled. “I don’t have a name. Nice try.”

“But any name I give you will be yours for eternity,” Janine picked up the pace and thrusts, becoming a little harder. The demon looked like he was howling, a breathy moan hitched in his lungs. “Would you like a name? I bet I can find a nice demon name for you, how does that sound?” 

Before he could say anything to rebuttal, she lifted his ass a little more, bottoming out into his cavity. The demon’s whorish moans filled the room, seeing stars as he was being topped by this woman - and started loving every second of it. Janine kept the hair pulling, nipping at his Adam’s apple and jaw, biting down and sucking on his neck; she went through her playbook of what got her to break Egon the first time, it started with the strap-on, the biting, and hair pulling. She caressed the same ass cheek she slapped, getting him to anticipate it before smacking it with precision, rubbing the area again and repeated the move, getting a short cry and a moan from the demon.

“Are you a good boy? Do you want to be a good boy for Miss?” she purred in his ear, tugging at a nipple. “You wanna be a good pet for Miss, don’t you?” When she got a small whine from him, his nipple was twisted and the grip in his hair was tighter; her thrusting became harder, ferocious, and determined, Janine freed her hand from twisting his nipple to teasing his throbbing cock that was tightly tied at the base. The incubus below her mewling and crying like a whore, the tipping point for him was the cock teasing; he let out a series of sporadic throaty moans, pushing back against her for more. Janine grinned, seeing the demon starting to turn, she stopped the teasing and pulling to rake her nails across his chest, digging them into certain spots that made him cry in pleasure. 

“Do you want Miss to give you a name, demon, Son of Lillith?”

That title hooked him to the binding, he groaned, arching his back. “Yes, please name me, Miss …” 

She caressed the nail marks she made, kissing along his collarbone. “I name thee …,” her lips pecked his chin, soon hovering them an inch about his lips, “Sogoch. This will be your name, Sogoch. Do you like that name?”

“I do, Miss, I like that name, I accept it,” he panted in a whine, matching her thrusts. She deeply kissed him, sealing the name to him, the incubus moaning and squirming under her as he felt the binding grow stronger, his orgasm building pressure in time with the ritual. 

“Look at me, pet.” He gradually opened his eyes to stare at his soon to be Mistress. She caressed his face, the demon leaning into it, her thumb brushing his cheek. “Sogoch, Son of Lillith, Demon of Desire, I bind you to my commanding will. You will be bound in this form and be made subservient to my needs. You belong to me alone. Learn from this vessel you inhabit, he will show you I am a caring and powerful goddess. Sogoch, I bind you to this vessel and I bind you to my will.” She pulled at the satin tie, giving a few hard, fast thrusts as she pounded into him. 

The incubus felt an explosion in his chest, her words breaking him and leaving him helpless and vulnerable, becoming submissive to her will as he came hard on his chest, roaring to the ceiling. Janine slowed down as she saw his eyes close and the demon’s features transgressing to normal; everything about Egon looked human but the eyes were a mystery to be revealed. 

He woke with a gasp, eyes snapping open to reveal those brown eyes Janine fell in love with; Egon looked about him, feeling an overwhelming presence in him that made his world swim after having the orgasm and fucking of a life time. Her hands gently held his head after she pulled out of him, Egon giving a blissful moan as the thick dildo was removed from his cavity, coming a little bit more on his chest.

“Egon? You okay?”

His world swam around him, it was hard keeping his eyes open as the presence in him was taxing his body, not to mention his heart rate was rapidly beating than normal. It was hard to focus on anything, the insurmountable energy flowing through him and taking residency, his mind a tremendous blur. The only thing gaining his attention was a pair of hazel eyes gazing at him, and a face he admired. 

“Janine …,” he managed to get out before it took a toll on him, Egon fainting from the physical and mental exhaustion. 

She sighed, getting out of the harness and cleaned up her fainted lover and herself, crawling into bed as she turned out the lights and slept peacefully. Egon woke the following morning to find Janine hugging him close to her, facing his chest, he deeply breathed through his nose, feeling sore but refreshed; he noticed the steel bracelets fixed around his wrists, upon trying to get them off he discovered the metal slightly singed his fingers. This is what kept the incubus subdued. He perked a brow at this, knowing she’ll tell him the details of the bracelets, but for now, Egon held her close as they laid there with the morning light seeping through the blinds. He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling it soon drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a joy and pleasure writing. I loved writing the portion where Janine was turning the tables on the incubus, just an absolute ball to write it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
